


Death of a Bachelor

by iamsnowwhite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's got the ring, now he just needs to figure out how to pop the question. His friends aren't exactly helpful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Bachelor

Bellamy felt his nervousness as it gripped at his heart. He watched his sister intently as she stared down at the thing he was holding in his hand; her eyes wide in shock but the biggest smile on her face. 

"Good? Or no?" he asks, clearly unsure of himself. 

"Fuck yes it's good! It's beautiful, Bel!" Octavia tells him before yelling for Raven to get her ass into the living room. 

"What!?" Raven sighs as she comes into the living room from the kitchen. "Why are we yelling I am ten feet away?" 

Octavia takes the box from Bellamy's hand and shove it towards Raven. 

"Holy shit! Is this for real?" Raven asks, looking between the thing and Bellamy. 

"No Raven I got that from a gumball machine, of course it's for real," he grabs the box and shoves it back into his pocket. 

"Dude that thing is going to get you so laid," Raven says with a laugh. 

"Gross," Octavia says before flopping onto the couch behind her. "How are you going to do it?" 

Bellamy sinks into the armchair across from the couch and rests his elbows on his knees. "No clue..."

"Great at popping cherries, but not the question it seems..." Raven shakes her head. 

"RAVEN!" Octavia says as she slaps her friends thigh. "Inappropriate!" 

"I thought it was funny," Bellamy quickly stands to high five her while Octavia watches with a shake of her head. 

"Well what are you going to say?" Raven asks once he sits back down. 

"Once again, no clue." 

"Well," Octavia begins, "what are some of your favorite things about Clarke? Like good memories and shit?" 

_ Bellamy doesn't know when it happened, but as he glances around his bedroom, he realizes that Clarke has a lot of shit at his apartment. Half of his closet is filled with her clothes, she has a toothbrush in his bathroom, and her favorite set of colored pencils is in his office... He doesn't know how it happened either... But Clarke's pretty much moved in...  _

_ She pushes the bedroom door open and walks into the room. She's wearing a pair of his pajama bottoms- the fleece ones with little polar bears on them that she has claimed as her own- and a large hoodie that she's had for so long he can't remember if it's actually hers, or if he stole it from him a long time ago. She ties her hair up in a bun and smiles at him.  _

_ "What?" she asks. "You're staring..."  _

_ "I was just thinking," he says.  _

_ She lifts up the blanket he's lying under and climbs into bed with him. He doesn't expect her to completely lay on top of him, but she's warm so he's not complaining. He rests his chin on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her waist.  _

_ "About what?"  _

_ "How you should move in here."  _

_ She turns her head to look at him, "Seriously?"  _

_ "I mean, it's been weeks since my dresser has actually held my own clothes, so yeah. I'm tired of you going back to your apartment. I want you here, with me," he tells her.  _

_ "I'd like that very much."  _

_ He gives her a squeeze and chuckles when she squeals. After a moment, she relaxes into him and he places a kiss to her neck.  _

_ "It's cold in here," she comments.  _

_ "Well someone does insists on keeping the fan on high... In December no less."  _

_ "It's cheaper than a white noise machine!" she defends and he just laughs. "Besides, I have you to keep me warm."  _

_ She pulls his arms tighter around her and Bellamy can't help but feel content. He can't say he's ever felt that before. He's been happy, sure. When he and O first moved to town all those years ago, he was happy. He had a new job and was doing well with his school, as was Octavia. He had friends and people to care about. But even then he wasn't content.  _

_ But now, lying in bed with the love of his life who constantly steals his clothing, eats his favorite cereal, and hogs the DVR space, he can honestly say that. There is no doubt in his mind that this is where he's supposed to be. Nowhere in his head does he think that there is something he could be better at. Clarke loves him, that's all that matters now.  _

_ Yeah, he's gonna marry the hell out of this one.  _

_ He has no clue how he hasn't realized this before, how great he feels with her. She makes him feel needed (something Octavia tried desperately  _ not _ to do) and she makes him feel calm (again, something Octavia never quite grasped. always keeping him on his toes, that one).  _

_ "I love you," Bellamy tells her.  _

_ She rests her head against his and he has to blink a few times to get her hair out of his eyes, "I love you too."  _

"Why the fuck do you remember that?" Raven asks, always a fan of a good curse word. 

"It's the first time I realized I would marry her, that she is it for me." 

"So tell her that," Octavia suggests. "Tell her that she makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside." 

Bellamy frowns. 

Suddenly, the front door to the apartment bursts open and Miller and Monty come inside.

"You texted them?!" Bellamy asks, looking at the girls and feeling quite betrayed in that moment. 

"Yep. While you were telling that story. I figured they could help," Octavia says. 

Monty takes a seat on the couch next to Raven, "So why exactly are we here?" 

"Bellamy here is ready to put on a stuffy tux and have Clarke come at him wearing a puffy white ball gown," Raven explains. 

"Ok we all know Clarke would  _ never _ wear a ball gown," Octavia says and they all agree. 

"Dude you're asking her to marry you?" Miller says as he pulls up a chair from the kitchen. 

Bellamy nods and throws the ring box at him. Miller gives him a look of satisfaction and Monty says that it's gorgeous. 

"We're trying to figure out what he's going to say to her," Raven says. 

"What about the first time you told her you love her? There's gotta be something sappy in that you can use," Miller suggests, tossing the box back to Bellamy 

_ He doesn't bother knocking, just lets himself in and makes his way to the kitchen as soon as he smelled food.  _

_ "You're cooking?" he asks, coming up behind Clarke and slipping his arms around her waist. "Thought we were having pizza tonight."  _

_ "I thought we could do something different." _

_ "Well whatever it is, it smells fucking good," he says, making her giggle.  _

_ "I found this recipe on Pinterest for pasta and started making the sauce," she says as she stirs the wooden spoon around.  _

_ "Seriously?"  _

_ "No you dumbass, it's Prego." He pinches her hip once she's done laughing and goes to sit on the counter while she stays standing in front of the stove. "You're smelling the garlic bread, which I did make by the way."  _

_ She walks over to the sink where the noodles sit in the colander. As she bring them over to put them in the sauce, she accidentally hits the handle of the pot with her wrist, knocking the thing to the floor.  _

_ Red sauce goes everywhere and the pot clashes to the ground with a BANG!  _

_ "Fuck!" she exclaims, tossing the noodles back into the sink.  _

_ "Don't move I'll grab a rag," Bellamy says as he scooches along the counter until he can get a towel from the drawer. He throws one to Clarke and grabs another for himself and they begin wiping up the mess.  _

_ "Guess we're getting pizza after all," she grumbles.  _

_ Bellamy takes a moment to look at her; sauce splattered all over her legs and shorts, hair falling out of her braid, and an angry look on her face. Man, is she beautiful.  _

_ He can't stop himself from saying, "I love you."  _

_ Her facial expression softens and her lips part just a bit. She slowly lifts her head to look at him, a beaming smile growing on her lips. "You do?"  _

_ He nods, "More than you'll ever know."  _

_ "I love you too," she says breathlessly before leaving forward to kiss him.  _

"That's adorable," Monty says. 

"Ok so we've got that, warm and fuzzy, what else, Bel?" Octavia asks. 

"Warm and fuzzy?" Monty raises an eyebrow. 

"The first time he realized he wanted to marry her," Raven explains. 

"Oh... I thought that was a reference to something else..." Monty says quietly. 

"Yeah I really didn't wanna ask," Miller adds. 

Bellamy rolls his eyes, "You're all idiots, I swear." 

"That may be true, but we're helping you here so be nice," Octavia tells him. 

"Yeah I want to hear more," Monty says. 

"Fine. But when did this suddenly become storytime and not help-Bellamy-propose time?" 

_ "Are you kidding me, Bellamy Blake!" Clarke yells when she sees him.  _

_ Bellamy is sitting in a chair by the front door of the bar. He's lucky Miller was the one working tonight or someone definitely would have called the cops. He's holding a paper towel to his cheek which is bleeding and he doesn't bother wiping away the blood that pours from his lip.  _

_ "Have you been drinking?" she asks, kneeling in front of him and removing the paper towel to take a look at his face.  _

_ "No," he answers simply.  _

_ "Then why the fuck did you get into a fight? You're not stupid, Bel..."  _

_ "Maybe a little bit..."  _

_ "Why did you call me, Bel? You know I'll come whenever you call, but why not O?"  _

_ Honestly, he doesn't have a good answer. Octavia would be furious with him, getting into a fight. Once she found out why he got into a fight, she'd probably beat him up and tell him to call Clarke. So he decided to skip a step. He feels bad about calling her, it's late and she was probably asleep. But he's hopeless...  _

_ And she's beautiful, even in the sweats she wears.  _

_ He wishes he could just tell her. Tell her he's in love with her and wants to be her boyfriend. But he can't. Every time he tries, his mouth stops working and he just looks like an idiot.  _

_ Now here he is, still an idiot, and she's dabbing blood from his face.  _

_ "O would kill me," he tells her.  _

_ "And I won't?" she laughs a small laugh. "You wanna tell me why you did this?"  _

_ "He was being rude. Vulgar, disgusting. He couldn't have been that drunk, but the things he was saying..."  _

_ "Who Bellamy? Who was it?"  _

_ "Finn. He was saying such rude things about you. Saying what he was going to do to you the next time he saw you, how much he knew you wanted him back..."  _

_ She looked into his eyes and it was the most intense stare he's ever seen from her. She sighs and wipes some more blood from his lip.  _

_ "So you beat him up for me?"  _

_ "I told you I was a little stupid."  _

_ Now she smiles, and Bellamy's heart soars. "Come on, we're going back to your apartment. Get you an ice pack."  _

_ She helps him stand and they walk to her car. The drive to his apartment is mostly silent and she helps him inside when they get there.  _

_ "Why didn't you just leave, Bellamy? Why did you have to fight him?" she asks as they sit on the couch.  _

_ "I don't know. I snapped. You weren't there to defend yourself-"  _

_ "So you did it for me?"  _

_ "Well that sounds..." he sighs. "You don't need my protection I know, I know." He looks to his lap for a moment before looking back at her. Now or never. "But I'm in love with you. It's ridiculous, but-"  _

_ He doesn't get to finish that sentence. Instead, Clarke interrupts him with a kiss.  _

_ Whatever he was going to say is long gone as he loses himself in her soft lips.  _

_ When she pulls away from his lips, she rests her forehead against his, "Don't you go beating someone up for me again. It's a sweet gesture, but you could have been hurt. Finn boxes you dumbass, you could have broken something." There's no heat behind her words, and she smiles as she speaks.  _

_ "I can hold my own, Princess."  _

_ She laughs, "God, how have I fallen for you..."  _

_ "I'm incredibly charming."  _

_ “I'm sure that's it,” she says with a roll of her eyes.  _

“So the whole point of that story was to prove that you have me to thank for you and Clarke getting together?” Miller says, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. 

“By that logic, we have Finn to thank as well, smart one,” Octavia tells him. She throws a pillow at his head. Bellamy is very proud in that moment. 

Bellamy sighs, “The point of that was to tell you nosy bastards the story of our first kiss.” 

“Did you fuck her after that?” Raven asks. 

“Raven!” Octavia glares at the woman and she just laughs. 

“No we didn't have sex after that, my face was all bloody and my hand was messed up.” 

“I know when they first had sex,” Monty chimes in, a smug look on his face. “Clarke told me about it.”

“What?! Why don't I know about this? Clarke is  _ my _ best friend!” Raven exclaims, eyes narrowed as she stares at Monty. 

“Yep. She told  _ me _ . I went over to her apartment for lunch that day and she was unusually happy for Clarke, so I asked her what was up and she told me everything.” 

Bellamy buries his face in his hands and groans, “God sometimes I wish I had more normal friends.” 

“Oh don't worry about it, Bellamy. I'd already heard it all from Raven too. She gets very descriptive when she's drunk,” Monty says and Miller high fives him. Bellamy just loves his friends, high fiving over his embarrassment. They're all just great. 

“I'm disowning you all,” Bellamy says, his words muffled by his hands. “Expect O, she doesn't know anything about my sex life.”

“And thank god for that!” Octavia blows a kiss towards the ceiling. 

“Hey man, what did I do?” Miller asks. 

“You know what you did,” Bellamy gives him a look but he still seems confused. “Winter break our freshman year of college...” 

“Oh yeah... Good times man.” 

“What happened your freshman year?” Raven asks. 

“Something we will never talk about-” Bellamy starts at the same time Miller says, “Bellamy helped me experiment with my sexuality.” 

“No way!” Raven cackles. 

Bellamy thinks he might literally die right now, when he is saved by Mandy Moore singing about seeing the lights. 

“Thank god, Princess,” he says, answering his phone. 

“What?” she says on the other end. 

“Nothing. What's up?” 

“I was just calling to say I'm headed home. You have any plans for dinner?”

“We can just figure something out when you get here,” he tells her. 

“Okay, I'll see you soon.”

“Love you, Princess.” 

“Love you too, Bel.” 

“Why is your ringtone for Clarke from Tangled?” Octavia asks when he shoves his phone back in his pocket. 

Bellamy stands from his chair, “Stop questioning things, get out of my apartment. All of you. Out.” 

“So Miller, tell me more about winter break,” Raven says as they all walk out the door. 

“Miller I will go to your apartment and break all your old hipster records if you say anything!” Bellamy yells down the hallway. 

He sees Miller pat Raven on the back, “Sorry Raven, I can’t risk my hipster reputation.”

Bellamy lets out a groan as he steps back into the apartment and closes the door. He stares at the ring for a moment before shoving the box back inside his pocket and throwing himself on the couch. 

Clarke gets home a few minutes later and chuckles at the sight of Bellamy frowning at the ceiling. 

“Princess, I think we need new friends. I think we should pack up right now and move,” he says with a dramatic sigh. 

“Sorry, I’ve got meetings this week. Don’t think we can escape until next week,” she walks by him and places a kiss to his forehead. 

“You think I can avoid them all until then?”

“Why do you suddenly hate all our friends?”

Bellamy sits up and pulls Clarke down to sit on his lap, “They are all terrible people. Except Octavia, we can keep her.”

“Oh good, at least we get O,” she says, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Why are you being weird, Bel?”

“I'm always weird,”

“That is very true, but I am asking why you’re being weird in this particular moment.”

“So, dinner?” he says, standing with her still in his arms. 

“No way, mister. That was you changing the subject.”

“Well I think dinner is a much better subject, don’t you agree?”

Clarke shakes her head, “You are ridiculous, Bellamy Blake.”

“Only for you, Princess.”

He sets her down on the counter and opens the fridge to check what food they have. Honestly, there’s not much. 

“So... We’ve got some chicken fried rice from dinner the other night, some raspberry jam, and a half empty bottle of apple juice... Damn we need to go shopping...” 

Clarke just smiles as she hops off the counter and pushes Bellamy out of the way to get to the fridge. She pulls out their take out boxes and the jar of jam and sets them down on the counter. Wordlessly, she plugs in the toaster and pops a few slices of bread inside. 

“Jam and toast?” Bellamy asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“Precisely.” 

Bellamy thinks that's better than nothing before dumping the rice onto a plate and sticking it in the microwave to reheat. 

“What a gourmet meal,” Bellamy says after they’ve gotten their plates and sit together in the living room. 

“Only the best for a random Friday,” she says with a grin. 

“We have made a very big mistake though, Princess...”

“And what is that?”

“What are we going to have for breakfast tomorrow? We ate literally everything we have in the kitchen,” he gestures to their plates and cups. 

Clarke shrugs, “McDonald’s?”

Bellamy barks out a laugh and Clarke moves to straddle his hips. “You are just the perfect woman.”

“I am the perfect everything,” she jokes. 

“You are,” he says sincerely. 

Clarke narrows her eyes as she glares at him, studying his face. 

“What?” he asks with a chuckle. 

“You’re being sweet, you must want something...”

“I can be nice to my wonderful Princess without wanting something.”

She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, “I know, I was just joking. You’re always nice to me. But... You do usually want to have sex with me, so in hindsight...”

She’s still laughing at her own joke as Bellamy kisses her. 

“You taste like raspberries,” she says after he pulls away. The small grin on her face makes him smile too. 

“You taste like fried rice,” he replies. 

“Bellamy?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s this?” she asks, moving her hand up his thigh. 

At first, he doesn’t realize what she’s doing. And when he does, his head falls onto her shoulder so she doesn’t see his blush. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but it’s poking my thigh and that’s definitely not your dick.”

He shifts them so he can pull the box from his pocket, “Definitely not my dick.”

“You should probably say something else,” she giggles. “I don’t really want to tell our kids that you proposed to me by talking about dicks.”

He laughs and runs a hand through his hair, “This is probably the lamest proposal in all of history. I mean we’re sitting on our couch eating the only food we have in the apartment. But we did have sex for the first time in a janitor’s closet, so we don’t really do things right, like ever.” They both laugh and Bellamy can see how glassy Clarke’s eyes have become. “No don’t cry, now is not the time for crying.”

She smiles and blinks a few times, “Just keep going with your lamest proposal in all of history.”

“Clarke, I love you and I don’t want to spend another day of my life without you. So will you take pity on me and marry me?”

“Yes,” she breathes, her smile brighter than all the stars in all the galaxies. 

He slips the ring onto her finger before she leans forward to kiss him.

“She said yes,” Bellamy says after she pulls away, throwing his head back onto the couch. 

\---

When they tell their friends, they leave out the part about his dick. 


End file.
